


Perfect for Me

by justalittlefunky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gaara (Naruto), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Yeah okay that’s enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlefunky/pseuds/justalittlefunky
Summary: Gaara and Naruto get some time off from their ninja duties and Naruto decides he’s been a little pent up since the redhead’s last visit.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	Perfect for Me

**Author's Note:**

> If I’m being honest, I wrote this whole thing on a whim. It was originally supposed to be a drabble, just something to work on if I didn’t have WiFi or something, but once I got to writing it, I just got sucked in, y’know? This is actually my first fic that I’m posting on this website, so I’m still a little new, but I hope you enjoy the fic!

It was at this moment that Gaara finally registered what was happening. Naruto was hugging him from behind, hands clenching the fabric around his waist. Gaara had only taken the sand gourd off a few seconds ago and Naruto was already getting handsy.

“Gaara...” the blonde whispered softly in his ear, causing the redhead’s breath to hitch.

“Don’t whisper in my ear like that,” Gaara said sternly, but his voice always sounded like that, so Naruto knew it didn’t have any actual bite to it.

“Why not, Gaara?” Naruto asked, even though the answer was obvious to him.

“You know why.”

“I do, but I’d rather hear you say it.”

‘Gosh, Naruto. You really like tearing my pride into pieces, huh?’ Gaara thought, sighing softly.

“It makes me...f-feel things,” he said, successfully keeping himself from blushing, but not being able to stop from stuttering a little.

“What kinds of things?” Naruto whispered in Gaara’s ear again before moving down to lick and suck at his neck, letting one hand slip down to his hip.

Gaara began breathing a little heavily, the change in breathing pace easily identifiable in the quietness of Naruto’s room.

“It makes me feel h-hot...and bothered...a-and needy...” the redhead responded, eyesight blurring slightly before settling.

“Do you want me to help you with that?” Naruto whispered against his neck, his movements stopping, waiting for an answer.

Naruto felt Gaara shiver before hearing a soft hum from him, but the Sand Shinobi knew that wasn’t going to satisfy the stubborn blonde.

“I want you to say it, Gaara.”

The way Naruto said his name sent stupid amounts of arousal through his body, and he hated how he, Gaara of the goddamn Sand, could come undone so easily by a simple-minded idiot like him. But that’s why he loved him. Naruto was able to see past his emotionless exterior and know what he really wanted on the inside, but he liked to abuse that sometimes, making Gaara say what he wanted even though he already knew just to humiliate him. 

“I-I...” Gaara started, quickly losing his composure, but still trying his best to keep it.

Naruto started sucking on his neck again, moving around a few times before finding a spot that made Gaara tense up and grab at the hand that was rubbing small circles on his hip, squeezing in an almost twitchy way. Naruto then started to abuse the spot, causing Gaara to suddenly exhale harshly and whine pathetically, any sort of resolve he had fading away at an alarming pace. His cheeks immediately turned a dark red and he took Naruto’s hand, moving it so that it was hovering over his crotch.

“Naruto....please..” Gaara whimpered, “I n-need you...”

‘That’s probably the most I’m gonna get out of him tonight,’ Naruto sadly thought to himself but smirked once he realized that he’d never gotten Gaara to say something so close to being erotic in their entire relationship. It was almost there. So close, but not where he wanted it to be. Maybe next time. But for now, he’s got a horny boyfriend to take care of.

Naruto chuckled against Gaara’s neck, almost nuzzling into it as his hand softly cupped the tent that was forming in Gaara’s pants. The redhead whined, leaning his head on Naruto’s shoulder and unconsciously bucking his hips forward into his hand. Naruto took advantage of Gaara’s change in neck position and started putting little love bites on the new space. As he did that, he grabbed onto the waistband of Gaara’s pants, pulling down slightly to test if it was okay. Gaara, catching on to his boyfriend’s way of asking if he could continue, whispered a breathy, “keep going,” spreading his legs a little to make things easier. Naruto didn’t waste any time getting Gaara’s pants down to his ankles and bending him over his desk. He leans down, pushing his chest against Gaara’s back and accidentally pushing his raging erection against his bare ass, but he doesn't focus on that, beginning to nip at his ear, causing the redhead to shiver for what seems like the twentieth time tonight. Naruto just had that kind of effect on him.

Naruto massaged the pale cheeks in front of him, getting even more aroused thinking about how he was gonna be pounding into them in a few minutes, but he still needed to prep Gaara for what was going to happen. Although, it was fun watching the “terrifying” Gaara of the Sand fall apart because of his teasing.

“I’m gonna start prepping you, okay?” Naruto asked, reaching over to the small drawer on the desk and taking out a small bottle of lube.

“Okay...” Gaara responded, laying his head on the desk.

Naruto put some of the cool liquid on his fingers before circling Gaara’s entrance. Gaara made a small noise of surprise, making Naruto hesitate.

“Are you okay?” He asked, stopping his motions.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Gaara responded, “It was just c-cold.”

“Oh, alright then.”

Naruto slowly slid a finger into Gaara before quickly adding in another one, knowing he could handle it. The redhead could barely keep himself from collapsing at this point. His legs felt like jelly and, if not for Naruto supporting him, he would’ve surely slipped off the desk and onto the floor. This pleasure that Naruto would give was still so new to him. His body wasn’t used to it and he couldn’t stop it from showing. He would shiver and shake at even the slightest touch. It was pathetic, really, but it’s not like he could do anything about it. It’s not like he wanted to do anything about it.

Gaara’s thoughts were interrupted by Naruto suddenly scissoring his fingers inside of him. He moaned quietly, pressing his hand into the table. Naruto moved his fingers around for a moment, savoring Gaara’s soft moans and whimpers, before curling his fingers at just the right angle. Gaara moaned loudly, arching his back.

“Found it,” Naruto whispered, more to himself than to Gaara, but Gaara still shivered at the soft voice that was directly next to his ear.

At this point, Gaara was starting to get desperate. He wanted...no, NEEDED more. Naruto always liked to tease him and, although he would never say it, it brought him so close to begging. Every time, without fail, he nearly pleaded at some points. Even now, he was on the verge of opening his mouth and spewing out beggings. It was taking an embarrassing amount of effort to not say anything, clenching his jaw shut, stiffening up, whatever he could do just to keep whatever dignity he had left. Naruto noticed how Gaara had gone stiff. The room was quiet other than his breathing.

“Hey, is something wrong?” Naruto asked quietly, slightly concerned for his boyfriend. “Should we stop?”

“No!” Gaara responded a little too quickly, putting a hand over his mouth.

A quick moment of silence passed by, only a second or two, before Naruto laughed a little. It seemed to be just a fleeting moment when Gaara was suddenly flipped over with his back against the desk, being forced to look at the smirking blonde in front of him.

Gaara was a mess. His body was sweaty, his face was a deep red, he had a hand over his mouth. It was a beautiful sight to Naruto. As much as the blonde wished this teasing could go on longer, he was at his limit. He decided to show some mercy to his aching lower regions, unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers, his tortured cock immediately springing up. The tip was red and irritated from being given no attention this entire time, but it was worth it.

Gaara made a sort of shocked squeaking sound as his pale legs were placed over Naruto’s shoulders and the blonde lined himself up. It was rather sudden, but once Gaara registered what happened, it was surprisingly hot.

‘I wasn't expecting it, but I’m not complaining,’ Gaara thought.

Naruto gazed at Gaara, looking for any indication that this wasn’t okay, despite how he knew he wasn’t going to get one. Gaara softly nodded his head, shutting his eyes tightly. Naruto slowly pushed himself inside Gaara, making sure not to cause him too much pain. Gaara squirmed, subconsciously clenching around Naruto’s girth. Naruto kept his eyes on Gaara’s face the entire time he was pushing inside, focus never straying from the redhead in front of him. He just wanted to make sure that Gaara could enjoy this. Naruto, having felt that same pain himself when he was experimenting with what he liked, knew that the pain could get a little harsh sometimes.

“Um...you don't have to worry about me...” Gaara suddenly said, seeming to read Naruto’s thoughts.

”Sorry, I can't help worrying,” Naruto responded with a sigh, leaning down and giving Gaara a small kiss on the nose. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Gaara could feel his heart skip a beat at that sentence.

“Don’t say things like that. You’re gonna make me feel things again.”

Naruto chuckled softly. Out of all the times to be wholesome, it had to be right now? He was literally halfway inside of his boyfriend, yet he still had the physical capability to be sweet? He surprised himself sometimes.

“Well, you’re gonna be feeling a lot in a little bit, so I hope you’re prepared,” Naruto said in a joking voice, but he was completely serious. Now that all the fluffy stuff was done and over with, it was time to really get this started.

Without any warning, the blonde fully thrust into Gaara, making him yelp and tense up. It hurt, he was expecting that, but it hurt so good. No one knew this, not even Naruto, but when it came to sexual situations, Gaara was a huge masochist. He honestly loves it when Naruto teases him so much that his cock hurts, or when he’s a little rougher than usual, even though he would never admit to that. But although he liked it when Naruto was rough, he honestly preferred when the blonde was more gentle and caring. Making sure he was okay, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, giving him kisses that overflowed with passion. These kinds of things always made Gaara feel special, like he wasn’t alone anymore. These kinds of things made Gaara remember why he fell in love with this man, and why he promised himself that he would never let him go, no matter what.

Before he knew it, Naruto was moving. He was slow at first, as if testing to make sure everything felt right, before he picked up the pace. Gaara quickly began to wiggle around and let out small sounds that he couldn’t hold back. He looked up at Naruto’s face, framed by his legs that had been tossed over the taller boy’s shoulders, and held his hands out to him. Naruto, taking the hint, leaned forward and Gaara took his face in his hands, pulling him into a kiss. It was random and Naruto wasn’t expecting it, but he supposed that was mild payback for flipping him over. He closed his eyes, taking in the vibrations of Gaara’s moans against his lips, the sound of skin hitting skin, the feeling of pure lust that traveled through his body, absolutely everything going on in this moment. From the intoxicating smell of Gaara’s sweat to the barely noticeable sound of the desk hitting the wall because of his thrusts, he wanted to commit it all to memory. He wanted this moment to last so much longer, but the golden coil in his stomach was starting to become more and more noticeable the more he continued.

“I’m getting close...” Naruto groaned, thrusting faster, slightly adjusting himself slightly every now and again.

“M-me too...” Gaara responded.

It took a few moments, but Naruto eventually thrust into a spot that made Gaara moan loudly. That’s when he started thrusting at a bruising pace, making sure to hit that spot over and over again. Meanwhile, Gaara is seeing stars. His body is starting to give out on him. He can’t feel anything other than this overwhelming pleasure that the man he loved more than anything was giving him.

As Naruto kept thrusting, both of the boys could feel the coil in their gut getting tighter and tighter until it finally snapped. Gaara came hard, the sticky white substance getting all over his stomach while Naruto came inside the smaller boy, staying there for a while.

”You haven't pulled out yet,” Gaara mentioned, his usual bluntness coming back like a boomerang.

“Yeah, sorry,” Naruto replied before slowly pulling out, relishing in the fact that Gaara’s insides didn’t seem to want to let him go.

“.....hey, Gaara?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Gaara sighed, a small smile gracing his features.

”I love you too, Naruto.”


End file.
